OneofaKind
by AnNaLeE m O'bRiEn
Summary: During T after HPDH. Bella is half Vampire, half something, her father is… After Harry Potter deafest Voldemort, Isabella moves to Forks, Washington. There she meets our favorite Vampire family…The Cullens. What adventures await her?
1. Preface: One of a Kind

**One-of-a-kind**

**By Annalee M. O'Brien**

Summary: During T after HPDH. Bella is half Vampire, half something, her father is… After Harry Potter deafest Voldemort, Isabella moves to Forks, Washington. There she meets our favorite Vampire family…The Cullens. What adventures await her?

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Twilight or Harry Potter. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling.**

**Preface: One-of-a-Kind**

She was one-of-a-kind…she was the only one of her kind…she was a mystery to everyone. She is more beautiful than a Vampire, and more beautiful than your average Veela.

What is she?

Who is she?

She is Isabella Marie Delcour Volturi.

She was the daughter of Aro Volturi and Cassandra Rose Delcour.

Her father was a Vampire, her mother was a Veela.

She was a Vampire, the Volturi Princess.

She was a Veela from a very powerful family.

She was half Vampire-half Veela.

She was truly one-of-a-kind

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. So please, please, please review, I will give you cookies if you do. ;)**

**~Annalee M. O'Brien**


	2. Chapter One: A Break

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Twilight or Harry Potter. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter One: A Break**

She walked over to her father, knowing that she was going to get what she wanted.

"Daddy" she smiled.

"What do you want Isabella?" Aro responded.

"Now that the war is over, I was wondering if I could go to America and study abroad."

"Where in America"?

"Fork, Washington, I want to meet the Coven you talked about"

Aro smiled at her "You can go, but Felix is coming with you. I'll set everything up."

"Thank you Daddy" she smiled hugging him. "I'll go pack" she ran to her bedroom. Taking out her Ashwood and Dragon heartstring wand, pointing it at her belongings she said "Pack" and her room started to pack its self.

Someone knocked on her door "Izzy, can I come in?" Heidi asked

She groaned but said "Alohoromora" pointing her wand at the door opening it. "Heidi" she whined when she saw the look on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Heidi shrieked

"I'm packing everything I own"

"You're not doing it right. I'll pack your clothes, you go do something else."

"Heidi" she whined

"No arguing Isabella" she scowled as she started to pack Bella's clothes, at Vampire speed.

"Fine" she groaned, as she watched her books pack themselves. "I'm going hunting" she said once everything was packed. She walked out of her room; "Daddy, I'm going hunting" she told Aro when she passed through the throne room.

"Have fun" he smiled at his daughter.

She hunted animals and since she wasn't venomous she also hunted humans, using her Veela side to make them think they were having really good sex. Her eyes always stayed the same vivid electric blue, no matter what/who she hunted. She was walking around time, trying to decide what she wanted to hunt. She saw a cute blonde haired blue eyed guy walking towards her. She decided to play the damsel in distress.

When he was close to her, she pretended to trip and twisted her ankle.

"Ow" she cried as she fell to the ground "my ankle" the man hurried over to her.

"Are you okay Miss" he asked bending down.

"No" she cried, tears falling from her eyes "I think I twisted my ankle. Could you please help me?" she said the last part seductively, enticing him with her voice. He reached down and she took his hand. He pulled her to her feet "Ow" she said putting pressure on ankle. She looked him in the eyes "You want to take me back to your place, to look at my ankle and have an amazing night." She said implanting the idea in his head.

"Let's go to my place" he said helping her limp toward his house.

"I'm Isabella" she smiled, sweetly.

"Chris" he said as they got to his house.

He sat her down on the couch, kneeling in front of her. She leaned forward so that she could whisper in his ear "look at me" she smiled as she watched his eyes travel up her body to her eyes. "You want to take me to your room, to have an amazing night. Now kiss me." He bent his head down so that his lips met hers. The kiss started out slowly, but gradually started to get faster. He picked her up and carried her to his room. Pulling off her shirt, he started to undress her. "Slowly" she said unbuttoning his shirt. She flipped them over so that she was on top. He groaned as her hands travelled down his chest. She smiled as she felt him react to her, she started to trail kisses down his neck, sucking on his neck she felt the blood pool beneath his skin. He moaned in pleasure as his hands wrapped around her waist. She smiled sinking her teeth into his neck. He moaned as she started to suck his blood, his head turning to the side. Once she was done, she slowly pulled away. She kissed his neck, and biting her lip, she let a drop of her blood fall onto his neck. She looked him the eye "You just had an amazing night with a nameless blonde. It was the best sex you ever had." She whispered putting her mouth near his ear "Now sleep" she said in a hypnotic voice. He fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a nameless girl. She quickly dressed and left his house. Once she got home she met Aro in the Throne Room.

"How was your hunt"?

"Fine" she smiled "Is everything set up"?

"Yes, you're plane leaves at 9:00 am tomorrow. You are going as Isabella Marie Swan. You're a junior at Forks High School. Felix will be your guardian. You moved from Italy to study abroad. You might want to change you appearance."

She smiled changing her appearance into a brown hair brown eyed girl "Already thought about it. How do I look"?

"Beautiful" He smiled.

Changing back to her normal self, she said "I'm going to night. Goodnight, Daddy". She said hugging him

"Goodnight, Sweetheart" Aro Smiled

When she got to her room, she changed locked her door and collapsed onto her bed falling asleep instantly.

**AN: Another chapter done, tell me what you think, so please read and review.**

**~Annalee M. O'Brien**


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting the Cullen Kids

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Twilight or Harry Potter. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Cullen Kids**

Her alarm went off at 7:30 the next morning; her plane was leaving at 9:00 so she had about an hour to get ready. Before she went into to bathroom she made sure that her bedroom was locked, to keep certain vampires out, (namely Heidi). Stripping down she got in and let the hot water relax her body. She got her favorite Strawberry Shampoo and slowly massaged it into her hair. She used her Twilight Woods Body Wash (From Bath and Body Works). Once she was relaxed she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping her in a soft towel. She put on a black cami and a royal blue lacy sheer v-neck quarter sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She put on blue ballet flats (as she couldn't walk in high-heels very well). She put on a little make-up; black eyeliner and iced pink lip gloss. She was completely ready by 8:20.

She unlocked her door and went down and found her family in the Throne room (They spend a lot of time there).

"What's up?" she smiled at everyone

"I'm going to miss you" Jane cried running over to her best friend

"I'm going to miss you too, Jane" Bella said hugging her best friend.

Her family came over to hug her goodbye.

Felix came over last "Ready to go Iz?"

"Yep" she said popping the 'p'.

"Have fun" Aro said hugging his daughter one more time "All of your things are in your cars ready to go."

"I'm going to shrink our things" She said as they headed to the garage "Hey, I can shrink our cars too" she said gleefully as they got to their cars "Reducio" she said pointing her wand at them...

Alec and Jane drove them to the airport

"Bye guys" she said hugging them again

"Flight 205 to Philadelphia is now boarding"

"Come on Iz, we have to go" Felix said

"Bye Izzy" Jane said

"Keep in touch" Alec said

"I will" she smiled as Felix pulled her towards their gate "You know if we weren't in a room full of muggles and humans I would so jinx you right now." She hissed at him.

"Guess I'm in luck then" Felix laughed as they board the plane.

They found their seats in first class and got settled for the long flight, Bella pulled out a "Romeo and Juliet".

10 hours and 2 connections later they were standing outside of their new house.

Bella smiled and ran up to the door "Alohomora" she opened the door "You coming Felix" she yelled as she got inside.

"Engorgio" she said enlarging their bags. She ran out the garage "Engorgio" she enlarging a Royal blue 2006 Lamborghini Gallardo GT3 (Bella), and a Red 2007 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano (Felix) (http:/ my . lifeinitaly . com /threads /453-Top-Ten-Italian-Cars-of-2006 for both cars Bella is #9 and Felix's is #7) (Just remove the spaces and copy and paste)

She walked inside putting two fingers in her mouth she whistled one loud high pitched whistle, causing Felix to cover his ears and a brown, black, and white Papillon (http:/ www . dogandcollar . com /breed-profiles /papillon . htm) (Just remove the space and copy and paste) to come running at her "Carmindy" she smiled picking up her dog.

"Do you want me to go deaf" Felix asked.

"Sorry" Bella giggled "I'm going to unpack, and decorate my room. Wingardium Leviosa" she said levitating her bags up to her room "Magic gotta love it" she smiled following her bags up the stairs.

The house had two floors, on the first floor there was the living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a study and a powder room and a study. On the second floor there were three bedrooms, a library, four bathrooms (three connected to the bedrooms) and a game room.

She walked into her room, it was completely white, a blank canvas. She had an attached bathroom and walk in closet. Using magic she unpacked her bags and decorated her room.

(I have been watching a lot of design shows lately, so hopefully you can get a good idea of what her room looks like.)

The back wall was painted royal blue, her queen size bed was against that wall, she had light blue sheets, and a dark blue comforter, and three blue and silver throw pillows in the center of her bed, and she had two mahogany end tables next to her bed. Carmindy's silver dog bed was in the upper right corner of the room. The other three walls were painted egg shell, one the right wall, with her walk in closet she had her mahogany dresser, on the left wall she had her mahogany desk with her blue laptop, and a silver daybed. Her mahogany bookshelf with all her favorite book was on the wall with the door her bathroom was on the left side of her room; she painted it silver and had black fixtures, and a royal blue rug. She painted her walk in closet light blue; she had a vanity and a make-up table in there.

She smiled once she was done, happy with her work.

"Felix, I'm going to explore" She called "I'll be back later"

"Be careful" he responded

"Come on Carmindy" she said to her dog "I wonder what kind of animals they have here" she said to no one in particular. She started to walk through the forest. She was walking her about an hour, when she froze; she heard the leaves rustling and footsteps coming toward her. They were human.

* * *

"We're going to have a new student" Alice said dancing around the house "Her name is Isabella Swan but she prefers Bella, she has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. And that is all I can see, everything else is really blurry"

"Calm down, Sweetheart" Jasper soothed sending a wave of calm at his wave.

"When is she coming" Esme asked

"Monday"

"I'm going hunting" Edward said heading towards the door.

"I'll come too" Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie said following their 'brother'

Edward caught two deer and a mountain lion, when he smelled something delicious. He turned and followed the scent.

'Edward NO' Alice thought at him running after him

He ignored her, his only thoughts about the delicious scent that he was following

He stopped short when he saw that the scent came from a beautiful brunette girl.

"Whose there" she called "Come out, I know you're there"

So he stepped out of the bushes mesmerized by the girl. His 'siblings' stopped behind him.

Edward frowned at the girl, not able to read her thoughts.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked

"Isabella Swan" she said "but I prefer Bella"

Rosalie wasn't happy that Bella was prettier than her.

"You're the new girl" Emmett said "What are you doing out here by yourself."

"I'm not alone" she smiled a beautiful smiled "I have Carmindy" she gestured to the black white and brown dog by her feet. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." Alice said.

Bella smiled at them.

* * *

Five Vampires came out of the bushes and she felt her shield expand around them, she acquired three new powers: mind reading, empathy, and psychic. Her shield snapped back into place.

"Who are you" the Blonde vampire asked.

"Isabella Swan" she said "But I prefer Bella" she didn't look very happy

"You're the new girl" the muscled Vampire said "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm not alone" she smiled "I have Carmindy" she gestured to the black white and brown dog by her feet. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice" The short pixie like Vampire said "and this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward"

Bella smiled so these were Carlisle Cullen's 'children'. She decided to listen to their thoughts (Unlike Edward she could turn her power on and off)

'I wonder if she likes shopping' (Alice)

'She's prettier than me' (Rosalie) no wonder she didn't look happy.

'Her blood is appealing, but not editable' (Jasper)

'Why can't I hear her thoughts' (Edward) so he was the mind reader?

'I wonder what dog tastes like' (Emmett)

Bella gasped and picked up Carmindy. She glared at Emmett who fell to the ground withering in pain.

"What are you doing to him?" Rosalie Shrieked

"Gotta go" Bella said turning around and heading back to her house. She heard them following her. When she was far enough away she turned on the spot and apparted to her bedroom. "Felix, I met the Cullen kids" she said "and I got three new powers."

Felix groaned "What powers?"

"Mind reading, empathy, and psychic, and I think I might have given myself away"

"What did you do?" he said

"Well Emmett thought about eating Carmindy, so I glared at him and then he fell to the ground in pain. I didn't mean too, I was mad."

"You should inform Aro"

"I'll do it later, but I'm only going to tell him about the new powers" She said "I'm going to bed. You better not tell Daddy about what happened or I'll curse you into next week"

He gulped "Night Iz"

"If you want to hunt go far away from town" she smiled sweetly going up to her room.

* * *

They tried to follow her, but she just disappeared, they couldn't even catch her scent. So they decided to go back to talk with Carlisle.

As they were nearing the house Alice froze.

"Alice, what's wrong? Jasper asked his wife "What do you see?"

(Vision)

~She walked down the stairs. "Felix, I met the Cullen kids" she said "and I got three new powers."

Felix groaned "What powers?"

"Mind reading, empathy, and psychic, and I think I might have given myself away"

"What did you do?" he said

"Well Emmett thought about eating Carmindy, so I glared at him and then he fell to the ground in pain. I didn't mean too, I was mad."

"You should inform Aro"

"I'll do it later, but I'm only going to tell him about the new powers" She said "I'm going to bed. You better not tell Daddy about what happened or I'll curse you into next week"

He gulped "Night Iz"

"If you want to hunt go far away from town" she went up to her room~

"We should talk to Carlisle, Aro is part of the Volturi" Edward said having witnessed her vision. They ran full speed back to the house.

"CARLISLE" Alice yelled "I found out something about Bella"

Carlisle and Esme came into the room.

"What is it" Carlisle asked

"She's working for the Volturi" Edward said

"No I think she's Aro's daughter" Alice said

"How can she? She's human" Rosalie said "As far as I know the Volturi don't have working for them, and they don't have children"

"I don't know, why else would she inform Aro about her new powers" Edward said.

"She's a Vampire" Esme asked

"No" Jasper said "She had a heartbeat. But there is something different about her"

"But she is living with a Vampire" Alice said "She told him to hunt far away from town."

"Well she knows about us" Rosalie said "I say we kill her"

"And if she is Aro's daughter" Edward said "We'll have the whole Volturi after us."

"She's not a threat to us" Carlisle said "Just keep an eye on her; make sure she doesn't reveal us"

Emmett went over to his wife "Calm down babe"

"Make sure she is not a threat before we doing anything" Esme said

**AN: Another chapter done, tell me if I did a good job of describing Bella's room, so please read and review.**

**~Annalee M. O'Brien**


	4. Chapter Three: Monday

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did but I don't, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Monday

Her alarm went off at 6:30 in the morning; she groaned and shut off her alarm.

"Izzy, get up" Felix yelled "You have school."

"I'm getting up" she muttered knowing that he would hear her.

She got into the shower, taking a hot relaxing shower. Once done she put on a V-neck purple blouse and black skinny jeans, and black ballet flats. She changed her hair to brunette with red streaks, she made it curly. She changed her eyes to chocolate brown with flex of electric blue. She was a metamorphmagus meaning she could change her appearance at will.

"How do I look" she asked Felix as she came down the stair?

"Amazing" he said

She smiled "I'm going" she said, she didn't eat much food, she preferred blood, but she did eat chocolate (who doesn't like chocolate) and veggies.

"Have fun, Iz" Felix told her as she walked out of the door.

She got into her blue Ferrari, and drove to Forks High. With how fast she was driving she got there within five minutes. Everyone was staring at her car.

"Who's that?" people were saying

Bella smiled and stepped out of the car, heading to the building that had 'office' written on it.

"She's hot" she heard the boys say

"Is that the new girl" other people were saying

'I'm going to ask her out' someone thought causing her head to snap up and look in his direction. She glared at him; she smiled when he looked away from her.

She looked around the parking lot, looking for the Cullen's she saw them standing by a shiny silver Volvo, she smiled and waved at them

"How did she get that car" Rosalie said "It's not available yet."

"She's from Italy, Rose" Alice said

Bella smiled looks like Rosalie was into cars. She finally got to the office. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," Bella informed her "I'm new"

"I have your papers right here," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.

She went through Bella classes, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave her a slip to have each teacher sign, which she was to bring back at the end of the day.

She smiled at me and hoped that I would like it here in Forks. Bella smiled at her brightly.

She left the office and headed to building three where she had English at. Once she got into the classroom she handed the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He stared at me, looking at my body. He sent her to an empty desk at the back without introducing her to the class. It was harder for her new classmates to stare at her in the back, but somehow, they managed. She looked at the reading list. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. She'd already read everything. She occupied her time by listing to her classmates thoughts. The guys were turning to look at her.

'Wow, she's hot' one of them thought 'I'm going to introduce myself after class'

'I'm going to see if she needs help to find her next class.' Someone else thought.

She shuddered; she didn't need overly helpful boys following her around like a lost puppy.

All too soon the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," Bella smiled. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at her.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

She had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

They got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. Bella could have sworn several people behind them were walking close enough to eavesdrop. She hoped she wasn't getting paranoid.

"So, you're from Italy?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What's it like?" He wondered.

"Different, not so rainy," Bella told him.

They walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked her right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as she touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

Bella smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. Her Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who she would have hated, anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made her stand in front of the class and introduce herself.

Finally it was time for lunch, she walked with Jessica Stanley -a girl who shared three classes- it the cafeteria, they got in line, Bella got a small salad and a chocolate bar.

"That's all you're having?" Jessica asked her

"Yeah, so?" she said as she paid for her lunch. They started to walk over to Jessica's table.

Bella looked around the room for the Cullen kids, she saw them at the table in the far corner, they were watching her intently. She smiled sweetly and waved at them.

"Who are you…" she looked to where Bella was looking "Oh, you've spotted the Cullens"

"Who are they?" she asked pretending not to know.

Jessica giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table.

"That's Alice Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

She looked at the five vampires who were watching her.

"They are… very nice-looking." She struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, Bella thought critically.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and Bella got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, she would presume the reason was jealousy.

"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

"Well it's still nice of them to adopt five teenagers." Bella started to eat her chocolate, picking at the salad. "You shouldn't judge people; they could be perfectly nice parents, probably nicer than some other parents you know." Isabella hated people who judged other people, just then the bell rung.

Bella was anxious not to be late for class on her first day. One of her new acquaintances, who considerately reminded her that her name was Angela, had Biology II with Bella the next hour. So they walked to class together in silence.

When they entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones she was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, Bella recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

As Bella walked down the aisle to introduce herself to the teacher and get her slip signed, she was watched him surreptitiously. Just as she passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at her again, meeting her eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious.

She looked away quickly, shocked. He didn't seem that quite hostile yesterday when she met him. She stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch herself on the edge of a table.

The girl sitting there giggled.

Bella noticed that his eyes were black — coal black. He was thirsty, which was odd because they had just hunted yesterday

Mr. Banner signed her slip and handed her a book with no nonsense about introductions. Bella could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send her to the one open seat in the middle of the room. Bella kept her eyes down as she went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given her.

La Tua Cantante Bella thought as she took her seat next to Edward Cullen. She knew that he couldn't read her mind, but she could read his.

'She smells so good' he thought 'I have never smelt anything like this before…I could…no, I don't want to disappoint Carlisle.'

She pulled out her phone and sent Felix a quick text. "Edward in Bio w/ me La Tua Cantante Don't tell Daddy" she hit send as Mr. Banner called on her.

"The stages of Mitosis" She smiled. As her phone buzzed in her lap

"U have 2 tell Ur father" it read

"L8R, when I get home" she sent back

She listened to Edward's thoughts throughout the whole class, he thought up of at least 50 ways to kill her (read the Midnight Sun on SM's Website)

When the bell rung Edward was out the door before anyone else.

Bella began gathering up her things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled her, for fear her eyes would tear up. For some reason, her temper was hardwired to her tear ducts. she usually cried when she was angry, a humiliating tendency.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

Bella looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at he in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think she smelled bad.

"Bella," she corrected him, with a smile.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

They walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for Bella. It turned out he was in her English class also. He was the nicest person she'd met today.

But as they were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

Bella cringed. So she wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behavior. Bella decided to play dumb.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" She asked artlessly.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," Bella responded. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by Bella instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

Izzy smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. To admiring she would have to direction his attention elsewhere.

The Gym teacher Coach Clapp signed her slip and gave Bella a uniform and had her sit on the bleachers for the class.

The final bell rang at last. Bella walked slowly to the office to return her paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. Bella wrapped her arms around herself.

When she walked into the warm office, Bella almost turned around and walked back out.

Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of her. Bella recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of her entrance. Which was once again odd, because he was a Vampire, and could hear her footsteps, and heartbeat. She stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.

He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. Bella quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.

Bella just couldn't believe that this was about her. Would he really try to switch out of Biology because I was his singer, she guesses if he could handle her scent, but he only hunted animals. She may smell good but she tasted horrible.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling her hair around her face.

The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at Bella — his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, Bella felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on her arms.

The look only lasted a second, but it chilled her more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at Bella, and disappeared out the door.

Bella went to the desk, her face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," Bella said, well it was fine up until Biology she thought. Bella walked out to her Ferrari

* * *

(Vision)

~As Bella walked down the aisle to introduce herself to the teacher and get her slip signed, she was watched Edward surreptitiously. Just as she passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at her again, meeting her eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious.

She looked away quickly, shocked. He didn't seem that quite hostile yesterday when she met him. She stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch herself on the edge of a table.

The girl sitting there giggled.

Mr. Banner signed her slip and handed her a book. Of course, he had no choice but to send her to the one open seat in the middle of the room. Bella kept her eyes down as she went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given her.

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. "Edward in Bio w/ me La Tua Cantante Don't tell Daddy" she hit send as Mr. Banner called on her.

"The stages of Mitosis" She smiled. As her phone buzzed in her lap

"U have 2 tell Ur father" it read

"L8R, when I get home" she sent back

When the bell rung Edward was out the door before anyone else. ~

"Jasper, I had a vision, Bella is Edward's La Tua Cantante"

"She's his Singer" Jasper said "Did He?"

"No"

(Vision)

~Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of her. Bella recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of her entrance. This was once again odd, because he was a Vampire, and could hear her footsteps, and heartbeat. She stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.

He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. Bella quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.

Bella just couldn't believe that this was about her. Would he really try to switch out of Biology because I was his singer, she guesses if he could handle her scent, but he only hunted animals. She may smell good but she tasted horrible.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling her hair around her face.

The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at Bella — his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, Bella felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on her arms.

The look only lasted a second, but it chilled her more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at Bella, and disappeared out the door.

Bella went to the desk, her face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," Bella said. Bella walked out to her Ferrari. ~

"And he is going to try and switch out of his Biology class" she added "But he won't be able. He'll go up to Alaska to visit the Denali's for a week."

* * *

When Bella got home Felix interrogated her "What happened Isabella?"

"Nothing" Izzy said "everything went fine"

"La Tua Cantante"

"Yeah I know, but he didn't do anything, he thought about it, but then thought about how disappointed his family would be if he killed me. Not that it would matter, since I taste horrible."

"You still need to tell your father"

"No, he'll make me come home, and I'm not ready yet."

"Izzy"

"No, I'm going to go do homework" she went up to her room "I'll know if you call Daddy"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it Please, Please review, I want the feedback tell me what you think please.

~Annalee M. O'Brien


End file.
